Team
MysticRunes is developed and run by a diverse team of dedicated and knowledgeable professionals who strive to bring you the best RPG experience they possibly can. The team, in its integrity, is a very large and dynamic entity, which is due to its profound degree of specialisation. Staff departments work on different aspects of the server (such as building, writing lore, making mobs and items, fixing bugs, etc...), thereby being relatively independent of one another. Unlike some server teams, the MysticRunes Content Team is an honest and meritocratic team, meaning that, in order to progress through the ranks, the administrators will base their opinions of the quality of the person in question's work, as well as their dedication and behaviour, as opposed to factoring in solely the amount of hours they have spent on the project. You can apply for a position in our forum. Plugin Development Department The Plugin Developers (or Coders) are those who are concerned with the development and maintenance of the backbone of the server, as well as that of external platforms such as the forums and the Discord server. They handle all the problems and tasks which involve a direct manipulation or alteration of the game's infrastructure, such as fixing bugs, adding new features or hardcoding new systems. Currently, the Plugin Development Department consists of: * Dev, Game Dev Jalau * Dev Silversience * Game Dev Winofi * Plugin Dev steli Community Moderation Department The Moderators are those who concern themselves with the ensurance of good public relations, as well as the enforcement of all platforms' terms of conduct. They are also tasked with helping new players find their way ingame, as well as answering any and all quesons. Moderators also often help out fellow content team members, mainly Content Developers, whom they work closely with at times. Currently, the Community Moderation Department consists of: * Mod Lukrezia * Mod Chicken * PMod AmbassadorArt * PMod Hayden * PMod HzrdLyfe * PMod Grolly Content Development Department The Content Developers are those who focus on the creation of general content, as well as the refining of the player's game experience. Admittedly with an incredibly broad objective, this team often focuses on several aspects at once, such as: writing quests, creating mobs, adjusting and balancing values, creating new items and equipment, writing lore, etc... Currently, the Content Development Department consists of: * CD Jabberdrake * CD Scottman * CD Phoenix * CD Ethilion * CD Talanthas * CD Chicken * CD Frog World Development Department The World Developers (often regarded as Builders) are those who, as the name suggests, focus solely on the construction, development and improvement of builds of any and all kinds. They work closely with the Content Development Department, so as to ensure complete lore compliance on any buildwork, as well as to create builds designed solely for questing. Currently, the World Development Department consists of: * WD Silversience * WD Lukrezia * WD Stevecurious Quality Assurance Department The Quality Assurance Members (often regarded as Testers) are those whose objective it is to hunt for bugs, glitches and exploits in unreleased game versions, as well as to report any inconsistencies or unbalanced features or aspects. As the name suggests, they are tasked with certifying the content team whether a certain game version or patch is ready to be released or not, therefore assuring the server's quality standards. Currently, the World Department consists of: * QA JugoDG * QA Fukatoziriki * QA HzrdLyfe * QA Hayden Retired Staff Members Along the years, many staff members from various departments have unfortunately left the content team. As a token of the team's gratitude for their work, below lies a list of every former staff member: * Head CD LimeSpice * CD Lelilon * CD CmdrGod * CD Akrodius * CD Eldrex * CD BetaZeta * CD Soap * CD Assembly * CD Raion * CD Vaemeth * Mod DrKleinfuss * Mod Wheezl * Mod LinXzMinion * PMod WorldHistory * PMod SumoFury * PMod Stehle